SCP Breach Of Containment
by theacealex
Summary: The foundation is in for its darkest day as a high majority of the SCP's break out. Michael Drew and a group of other survivors must find a way out of the facility before they fall victim to the darkest residents of the Foundation...
1. Chapter 1: Break Out

"So please will you, DR. Tell, explain to me why I was woken up so early this morning and brought down to SCP-173's containment cell?" Asked Dr. Drett with a agressive tone.

"Well Sir..." DR. Tell stuttered out nervous, he still remembered what happened to the last guy who wasted Dr. Drett's time. "Normally SCP-173 can be heard scratching at the walls in a attempt to escape but..."

"But what?! Spit it out boy!" Dr. Drett looked furious beggining to think that he was called here for nothing.

"Well... He's I mean it's stopped. There's just silence, almost like he's given up..." Dr. Tell Said almost so quiet, that Dr Drett nearly didn't hear him.

Dr. Drett sighed and scratched the bald spot ontop of his head then rubbing his eyes. "Just send in some D-class personal to see what the bloody thing is doing then anyone who survives, have them terminated so they cant spread to the other D-class personal what were making them do."

"Yes sir. Also one more thing Dr. Drett..." Dr. Tell replied.

Dr. Drett turned to Tell giving him a look that said get on with it. "What else could be so more important then SCP-173 finnaly giving up on scratching the doors and realising that he isn't getting out?" Dr. Tell slowly backed away from Drett scared of what he might do if he lost his temper.

"Its 106 sir... He's waking up..." Dr. Tell muttered.

When heard the words 106 and waking up, he immeadiatly stormed to the door and rushed down to SCP-106's chambers.

"If he wakes up before were ready, then I won't get the chance to get back to sleep..."

Michael woke up upon hearing a banging noise coming from the otherside of his door.

"D-9734, you have 60 seconds to get out of bed and stand present at your cell door. If you refuse to co-operate... Well we have orders to shoot anyone who disobeys orders." Said the person knocking on Micheals door."

Michael quickly got himself up and stretched his body out. That had been the first night he had slept well since he came to the foundation. Every night he had slept in fear that they would come knocking on his door and take him to some place that they took everyone else in these cells. He wasnt scared about going there it was just anyone picked, never came back...

The door opened and a man about 5 foot 8 walked in the standard SCP guard uniform. A large amount white with a black helmet riot control that has yellow visors and body armor, boots, gloves and some other areas of the uniform in black.

"Good to see your co-operating. Now follow me for testing." The guard ordered Michael. At first Michael hesitated but the guard lifted his gun up and pointed it at him, aiming for his head. "This is your last warning so if you don't follow me now, then I'll just put a bullet in your brain and we'll go to the next D-class personal and get him to do it."

Michael sighed and started walking slowly behind the guard eying any chance to escape. Absaloutly none... They walked for a few more minutes until reaching a door similar to the one in his cell but on the side wall, there was a sign with a black highlighted title on a yellow strip. It read

**SCP-173**

**euclid **

**There was then a black and white photo of a statue facing a wall. "What is that thing?" Michael asked the guard.**

**"That would be your death." Before Michael could react, the guard shoved him into the room and Michael landed flat on his face on the steel floor.**

**When Michael picked himself up he noticed three other people in the same outfit as him all standing straight facing a gate. Higher up was a balcony and a guard standing there watching the people below. He had his machine gun lowered but it didn't look like you would want to take a chance of escaping with this guy...**

**A door near the end of the balcony opened and another guard walked in heading towards the guard watching the test subjects. He didn't take his eyes off Michael or the other D-class personal proving Micheals theory that running would be a quick death.**

**When the guard reached the end of the balcony, he started murmuring something that Michael was too far away to hear.**

**The other guard just shrugged then picked up the microphone hooked onto the wall.**

**"All subjects please enter the chamber for testing." As he said this the gate opened and the D-class personal entered the room. In the corner was the wierd monster that was in the photo.**

**One of the D-class walked up to the statue and kicked it with the edge of his boot.**

**"Its just a statue?" The guy said.**

**Suddenly, the gate shut behind them and everyone turned to the door.**

**There was a strange snapping sound and one of the D-class personal turned around and looked back at the statue.**

**"SHIT HE'S DEAD!" He screamed.**

**Everyone then turned to see the dead body. The guys head was twisted and the statue stood ontop of him. **

**"Screw this man! Im outta here!" The one closest to Michael shouted then ran for the gate.**

**The last one kept watching the statue but spoke to the panicking one. "We need to keep watching this thing as I'm thinking it moves when no one looks at it." Michael and the man kept watching the statue hoping the other guy would listen.**

**"Have fun watching that fucking thing now let me out of here!" The man started to bang on the door and continued to scream out to the guards on the balcony.**

**"SCP-173 seems to be repeating his normal behaviour and the test subjects have figured out how SCP-173 kills." DR. Tell was speaking into a voice recorder taking notes on the test. "It is possible that SCP-173 stopped his normal behaviour as a one off occasion."**

**As was speaking he noticed on his computer screen a small insignia had appeared and underneath there was a small line of text which said courtesy of the chaos insurgency.**

**"Shit..." shouted as the lights and his computer screen went off and the gate to SCP-173's chamber open...**

**Michael and the man panicked when the lights went off and a small moment of chaos until the emergency lighting came on. Where the screaming man had been was now a corpse and the statue standing ontop. The lights went off again and quickly flickered back on. The statue had gone and the guards on the balcony now layed dead on the floor.**

**A alarm sound started and a voice started speaking over the speakers.**

**"All personal, please evacuate to the closest bunker and wait until the SCP containment breach has been dealt with." The voice repeated this for a while then died out.**

**"What's happening?" Michael asked.**

**"The SCP's have broken out of containment and the site is on lockdown." The man replied.**

**"Basically, welcome to the longest day of our lives."**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Michael and the man stood there in almost complete darkness planning out what they needed to do and what would happen.

"Our safest bet is one of those bunkers they talked about on the speakers." Said the man to Michael. He seemed pretty calm for this entire situation.

"Nope." Michael replied. "In those bunkers will be the guards who are the reason why we're in this cell. I doubt they will be happy to see us again."

"Good point..." The man grunted then began pacing his way to the door.

"Wait whats your name?" Michael asked the man.

"It's Tristan. Whats your's?" Tristan asked.

"It's Michael." Michael replied. "Now I'm thinking as this place is under lockdown, we could try and find a way out of here."

"Sounds good to me. It's better than ending up like our friends here." Tristan walked up to one of the dead guards and crouched over him. He began searching all the pockets of the dead guard and picked up a gas mask.

"Here." Tristan chucked the gas mask to michael who caught it and began to inspect it.

"Any reason why they have these?" Michael asked.

"There might be gas in some rooms designed to stop the SCP's from getting around." Tristan muttered while searching the other guard. He pulled out some wierd looking card that was the same color as the sign on the door.

"Yea, or there might be some SCP's that use gas as a weapon." Michael replied hoping his theory was wrong.

"Thanks for that thought man." Tristan muttered under his breath."Atleast we have this keycard to get around for now." Tristan showed Michael the keycard he had found. Near the top was the number one and the logo of the foundation in the bottom right corner.

"Lets go then before that thing shows up again..." Michael and Tristan headed towards the second door opposite the door they had came in. As they opened the door, the door they came in suddenly opened and one very pissed off looking guard slowly walked in to the room.

"Don't move or I will shoot you where you stand." The guard was ordered the two.

"Good now turn around slowly." They did the guards orders and when they finnaly turned around, the could see the guards fully. He was bleeding from his chest and taking deep, heavy breaths every few seconds.

"You know i'm ment to kill you unlucky bastards on sight but If I want out of this place, I'm going to need people to watch SCP-173 for me.

"Now slowly..." Before the guard could finish he was knocked down by a mysterious figure and fell straight to the floor with a thud.

The strange figure crouched over the guards lifeless body and started punching him in the face until he stopped breathing.

" Try killing me now you son of a bitch!" The figure screamed at the guard. After a while, he stood up from the dead guards body and walked up to Michael and Tristan. Now in clear view, the mysterious figure was a man in his 30's and around 6 foot tall. He had dark brown hair which turned into a pony tail at that the back. He had a scar across his left cheek and was bleading near the top of his head.

"Friend or foe?" The man asked.

"Well our now late friend over there tried to use as a sacrificial lamb and threatened to kill us..." Tristan said to the man with a slight agressive tone.

"Heh. That bastard and his friends tried to kill us once the doors opened. We managed to over power them but he ran off like a bitch." The man replied.

"So whats your name then?" Michael asked.

"Randy. And yours?" Randy asked, he seemed to be paying attention to the empty chamber that held that statue instead of Michael and Tristan.

"I'm Michael and this Is Tristan." Michael chimed in finnaly joining the conversation.

"Right. So I guess that empty cell over there was 173's cell?" Randy asked.

"Yea. It escaped when the lights went out and we're gonna go find a way out of this place." Tristan answering Randy's question.

"Mind if I tag along then?" Randy asked edging closer to Michael.

"Sure. Just don't go crazy like you did before to that guard on me. Ok?" Tristan then turned to the door and opened it with his keycard.

Randy just laughed and started walking along with Michael and Tristan.

In the next room was a few small janitors closets with more masks, some batteries and a piece of paper with the title

**SCP-173**

**Class: Euclid**

There was then a bit of a description about SCP-173 but the part that caught Michaels eye was the part that said.

**SCP-173 moves when subjects blink or are not facing SCP-173.**

"Shit..." Michael muttered. There was then a loud scream and Michael rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

There was Tristan on his back lying on the floor watching the doorway. Randy was petrified andstanding to Tristans side. At first Michael was confused on why they were staring into the doorway but then Michael saw it. There was SCP-173 standing in the doorway and Michael needed to blink...


End file.
